Episode 9397 (7th March 2018)
Plot Sally spends the morning cleaning up after the party, which dragged on until the early hours. She beams with pride when Carla arranges a viewing. Chesney brings Gemma along to lunch with Tyrone, Fiz and Sean. Aidan buys Sophie's window cleaning van for £1,200. Jude is upset that he can only afford to buy Angie a Kindle book for her birthday. Carla and Michelle view No.4 for a laugh. Phelan tells Mona Beattie he's leaving the mill project as Eileen is ill. He tries to bury the hatchet with Tim but Tim rebuffs him. Phelan reminds Tim that he's the one with the criminal record. Aidan moves back into the kebab shop flat. Sophie unburdens herself on him, talking about her need for a fresh start and to stop letting her heart make her decisions. Tim overhears Carla and Michelle making fun of the pretentious touches at No.4, such as putting chocolates on the pillows. Sally is deeply hurt when he tells her and goes off to confront Carla but Rosie convinces her to be the bigger person. Eileen gets Phelan to write a thank-you card to Tim. She's touched when he tells her he left the mill conversion to spend more time with her. Jude borrows money from Mary to buy Angie a better present. Tyrone and Fiz notice a spark between Chesney and Gemma. Sean is surprised when Fiz expresses her relief that Ruby's phase of bad behaviour has run its course. Tim refuses to accept the card from Phelan. With Phelan in his cab, Tim gets him to talk about Calcutta Street. Phelan proudly admits that he ran the scam and gloats that he'll never prove it. Unbeknown to Phelan, Eileen has heard every word of their conversation on the cab radio. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mona Beattie - Rachel Logan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Archway empty unit *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: After the Mill accident, Tim finds out the truth about Phelan's part in the Calcutta Street scam; and Carla and Michelle wind up an oblivious Sally. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,210,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes